


My Compliments to the Chef

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chef Kim Mingyu, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Food Critic, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, light cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chef!Mingyu and food critic!Minghao.Maybe that’s why when the customer that looks and dresses like the epitome of a critic walks in, wearing Versace he catches Migyu’s eye. Mingyu considers it a challenge to get him to like his food.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 10





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy this au. 
> 
> This was actually fun for me to write, despite a few bumps in the road (thanks writers block).

𝐌𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐡𝐞𝐟

落ちた心のたどり着く先は  
"𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭"  
𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐍' 𝐅𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐑 𝐁𝐘 𝐒𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐍

“Mingyu, the client from table 5 gives his compliments.” Mingyu looks up happily to one of his waitresses. Considering that it was his first time cooking a dish like that, he was glad the snarky looking man gave him his compliment. 

Since he was tall enough to reach the stove Mingyu loved to cook. In the beginning it was more of a necessity for him to cook. His parents were, inattentive, to say the least. Soon after he began to cook food that made him feel satisfied. First in taste, then in presentation. Soon enough Mingyu was cooking meals that looked like they belonged in restaurants. Although he was only an average student, the minute he saw the opportunity to move out and go to culinary school, he took it. Right about now, the loans for the $52,480 tuition were starting to hurt his pockets. And he had only gone to The Chef Apprentice School of the Arts for an associate’s degree. 

People wouldn’t think that being a chef is competitive or exciting but God they’re wrong. Mingyu has never felt as much pressure or passion to cook the best meal he ever has like when another famous chef or critic walks into his restaurant, sits at a table, and orders. Not to say he’s “famous” or owns his own restaurant. It’s more like he has a bit of competition with other chefs and he is the only chef his employer hired. 

Mingyu considers himself lucky enough to have almost been hired instantaneously. Though he wishes he had his own restaurant. It’s been a year since he graduated from his expensive ass school, a year since he was stuck working in this tiny little corner cafe, a year fighting to keep his dreams alive. But saving up and paying off student loans at the same time is practically impossible.

It’s usually difficult or impossible to tell a critic apart from a regular client. 

Maybe that’s why when the customer that looks and dresses like the epitome of a critic walks in, wearing Versace he catches Migyu’s eye. Mingyu considers it a challenge to get him to like his food. However, his snotty demeanor angers Mingyu a tad too much. 

\----

Kimchi ramen had been a long time favorite of Minghao’s. The noodles tasted fresh, and they had a nice consistency, they weren’t too thin or too thick. The shiitake, avocado, and lime were fresh, they tasted organic. The broth although nice and warm, even managing to fog up his glasses. The actual taste of the broth- however- was far too spicy, making it difficult to taste anything but chilli and hurting his stomach.

\----

The critic sauntered his way into Mingyu’s kitchen like he was the owner of the restaurant, he leaned over the counter where Mingyu plated the food and the waitresses took it to their respective tables, put his chin in the palm of his hand and hummed with a lazy grin on his face. Mingyu, too busy to stare, spared a quick glance to the male and focused his attention back to the patty on the grill. 

“The broth was too spicy.” was the first thing out of the critic’s mouth. 

Mingyu’s head snapped up, “You just can’t handle spice.” Mingyu replied with the traces of a pout on his lips and his brows furrowed. The other chuckled when the other man got defensive of his cooking. “Whatever” was his reply, “Here’s my card.” The male placed his business card in the tip jar and left promptly.

The tip jar, the fucking tip jar, really? Really? The tip jar was for tips, not business cards. Did the so-called “Xu Minghao” not know any business etiquettes? Mingyu took the tips of the day, a measly $20 and threw away the business card. 

A couple days later and the same critic showed up again. Mingyu heaved a sigh, a little too loud maybe as the male snapped his head to look towards the direction of the noise and found a Mingyu, rolling his eyes. Great, he had to cook for that popsicle again. 

A falafel, that’s what Minghao ordered. Mingyu was astounded by the difference in between this and his previous dish. As much as he hated to admit it, Mingyu vividly remembered when Minghao came last, from the minute he walked in to the minute he left after leaving his business card in his tip jar- something he still couldn’t get over. Partially because of the wits needed to do that and partially by the utter lack of etiquette on Minghao’s behalf. I mean you would think that someone as fancy looking as Minghao would know not to leave a damn business card in a tip jar, but no. 

This time Mingyu minded more attention to Minghao, noting how a black car dropped him off, how someone even opened a door for him. If he’s lucky, Minghao might be a CEO, a CEO he hates. It’s not just the fact that he Minghao nitpicked his food, but the way he thinks he’s entitled to a conversation with Mingyu, and the way he walks so cockily, also did Mingyu mention the way Minghao dresses, like he’s hiding himself from paparazzi. If the male never set foot in his restaurant again he’d be happy. But no, the exact opposite happened. Now he has a Xu Minghao sitting at a table where when Mingyu turns to get an ingredient he sees Minghao’s face in all it’s rich person glory, staring back at him with one of the dumbest smirks known to mankind. 

\----

The pita bread was freshly made, the diced cucumber, tomato and onion were definitely organic. The tahini was the right amount of creamy and bitter. But the chickpea patties were lacking, Minghao wasn’t quite sure what, but if you asked him they didn’t taste quite right. 

Minghao liked teasing the taller man. He walked over to the counter, paying his check and giving the waitress her 15%. After heading to the counter like last time and leaning his hips against it. He looked up at the chef as he busied around the kitchen. When he came out to the counter Minghao stood up, being more attentive at the thought that he might have an adequate conversation with the other this time. That is, until he saw the other carrying a plate to place on the counter. 

Minghao, looking directly at the other inhaled, “Have you thought about it?”. Mingyu looked up from the plate he had just placed on the counter, confused, “Thought about what?” before Minghao could respond the other was talking again, “Your inadequate business etiquette? You want to do business with me? Do you even know my name? You know what that doesn’t even matter. Why would you want to do business with me if you don’t even like my cooking?”. 

Minghao closed his mouth, realizing he had left it hanging open as he was talked over. He pursed his lips and inhaled before opening his mouth again. “My inadequate business etiquette?”. He wanted to say more, but he just stared confusedly at the cook which seemed enraged. “You left your business card in my tip jar.” “I know, and?” “What do you mean ‘and’, you’re not supposed to do that, have you never worked a day in your life?”. 

Minghao bit the side of his cheek, exhaled through his open mouth and gulped. Thoughts of his youth flooded his mind. “Don’t ever ask me that again.”. 

The air around them filled with tension and the work staff and customers around them went quiet, having felt the anger in Minghao’s words. 

He straightened himself and looked directly at Mingyu, recovering his previous demeanor “What’s your name then?”. The cook looked dumbfounded, stopped himself from tilting his head and with furrowed eyebrows answered, “Kim Mingyu,” Minghao nodded, “Why haven’t you contacted me Mr.Kim, I’m interested in hiring you.” Minghao responded, staring blankly at Mingyu, waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile Mingyu was still contemplating the weight Minghao’s words had carried “Never ask me that again”, the look on his face accompanied by them and being called “Mr. Kim”. He regained his composure, “I threw away your business card,” the blunt answer sent Minghao stumbling back a little “You did what now?” “I threw it away” Mingyu answered honestly again, “it ticked me off that you put it in my tip jar.” Minghao couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You’re joking right? What was I supposed to do? Leave it in your pocket or something?” Mingyu stared blankly, mouth forming an “oh” as realisation hit him. 

Mingyu rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Can I have it again please?”. Minghao hums and hands Mingyu another of his business cards.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, they're talking to each other

Mingyu stared up at the crisp, white business card in his hands as he plopped down on the bed. Xu Minghao. What a character, Mingyu chuckled to himself and proceeded to shift and dig for his phone, which was apparently hiding in the abyss that are his jean pockets. 

He brought the phone up to his face, successfully unlocking it although his room was dark. He opened his mail app and started a new email: 

To: XuMin1997@gmail .com  
From: KimMingyu@gmail .com  
Subject: My food? Your money?

Minghao, or should I say Mr. Xu,

I’m glad you’ve received my email. Why don’t we meet to discuss “business” as you so called it between us.

I think it would be beneficial to us both if we cleared the air as well. It doesn’t seem proper to talk about such matters through email. 

Hope to hear back from you soon. 

Regards, Mingyu (Mr. Kim) 

Sent from my iPhone

Mingyu snickered at his joke, locked his phone and stared at his ceiling. 

I usually don’t pry into others lives but what did that spoilt Minghao mean? Aren’t rich people usually proud that they’re rich. 

Mingyu sighed and sat up, I don’t think I’ll ever understand. 

He grabbed a towel and walked towards his bathroom, legs protesting, missing the bed. Luckily his roommate would be coming home late which meant he could bathe. Although his eyes were protesting, and he felt fatigue to his bones, he felt icky and really needed to wash off the smell of food. 

——

Ping

The tone for an email echoed through Minghao’s dimly lit bedroom. Although he was too preoccupied, his thoughts roamed to who would have emailed him at dawn. From beneath him he heard a groan of protest and he went back to what he was doing. All other thoughts dissipating. 

The sun was beginning to rise, light filtering through the translucent curtains and the sound of traffic starting up again. He finally plopped down on to his bed, body screaming for a break. The other male was already there, both their bodies slick with sweat. Comforter somewhere on the floor and bed sheets the only thing measly covering their bodies. Minghao sighed and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to get up and close the opaque curtains, knowing the other loved being sunbathed. He covered his face with his pillow and promptly fell asleep, body too tired after the night's events.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Minghao heard a groan and the creaking of his bed, he moved the pillow of his face slowly. “Do you want me to call a driver?”. Minghao heard the other groan as he pulled on clothes. “I’d prefer if I could stay here today, maybe act like an actual couple,” he said it nonchalantly- almost like a joke- except Minghao knew all too well it wasn’t. He pushed the pillow off his body, and sat up, letting the bed sheets slide down his torso, and placed his hands behind him. He pushed his hair away from his face with his free hand and looked up at the other, who was hurriedly pulling his hoodie back on. “Jun, that’s mine” his tone came out a bit too cold. Junhui turned around to look at Minghao and pulled off the others hoodie. 

The look Junhui gave Minghao made something in his chest hurt. He inhaled deeply and felt a sharp sting in his side, “Okay, stay” Jun sighed, letting go of the clothes he had in his fists, on his search for his hoodie. He looked up at Minghao, “You don’t have to tell me to stay just because I want to. I want you to want me on your own.” he turned his glance back down to the floor, eyes scanning the messy room until his eyes lit up, putting on his hoodie and at the door “Tell the driver I’ll be waiting in the lobby.” Minghao opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a syllable out the door was slammed shut, leaving him an empty, messy, apartment. 

Minghao called the driver and tried to fall asleep, tossing and turning, a weight on his chest and head filled with thoughts of making it up to the other. He sighed loudly, called the driver, and jumped into his bathroom for a quick shower. 

\----  
It was a quiet morning in the tiny café. Emphasis on the was. In the middle of the lunch rush there was a fight. From what Mingyu could tell it was two men, he didn’t understand what they were shouting about though.

Mingyu realised all too late that one of the males that caused the disruption was none other than Minghao. He says all too late because currently, he was being forced out of the kitchen to split up the fight, and was only now realizing that his probable future boss was fuming. They really lacked male waiters (or some type of security for that matter).

It seemed that only his presence was needed to break up the fight because the minute Minghao saw him his voice faltered, quieting down, he huffed and got up, presumably to pay the bill and leave. Mingyu, being the kind hearted man he is, went over to the table and talked to the other male there. 

The man who was arguing with Minghao introduced himself as Wen Junhui. He actually seemed pretty kind to Mingyu. And even gave Mingyu his number, and a promise to be friends, promptly leaving the café. When Mingyu went back into the kitchen he was faced with none other than Xu Minghao, who practically begged him to let him hide out the rest of the day in the café. 

Mingyu really wanted to say no, he really did, but the other was giving him these big ol’ puppy dog eyes. Mingyu stared at Minghao, sighed and said “I’ll let you stay, but only if you tell me why you and Junhui were fighting.” Minghao’s puppy dog eyes cleared after a single blink and his brows furrowed, “How do you know his name?” Mingyu chuckled, “I talked to him,” Minghao laughed “He gave you his number didn’t he” Mingyu nodded, a little freaked out by the fact that the other knew “looks like the trap caught another mouse” Minghao hummed out, eyebrows rising. Mingyu didn’t say anything, instead choosing to ignore the weird behavior, it was probably a side effect of having a heated argument. 

Mingyu sighed, “Are you gonna tell me why you were arguing with him or am I gonna have to kick you out of my kitchen?” Minghao inhaled, “Fine, but you wouldn’t have kicked me out either way,” “Oh, yeah, wanna test me?” “Okay okay, shush, I’ll tell you what happened between me and Jun if you stop talking,” Mingyu huffed out a breath of air and nodded, still cooking while listening to the others' narrative. 

“So, Jun and I are an on and off thing, we’re not really a couple because I don’t really do couples, I don’t like relationships,” Mingyu hummed, eyes trained on the patty he was cooking but ears attentive to Minghao’s voice. Mingyu couldn’t help but zone out at some point when Minghao started droning on and on about how he and Junhui met and how their relationship became the complex one it is now.

“Last night, Jun and I were at my apartment, you know doing adult things.” Mingyu focused on Minghao’s story again. “This morning he guilt tripped me into letting him stay with me all day, or go out he called it ‘acting like an actual couple’, anyway, we came here after shopping to have a light lunch. That’s sort of when everything that was bottled up, exploded.” Mingyu chuckled, “You don’t say” which earned him a glare from Minghao. “Anyway, smart ass, he started arguing, saying I was stringing him along, when he knows that I don’t do relationships and-” Minghao cut himself short when Mingyu placed a bowl of kimchi ramen in front of him. Minghao looked up at him with eyebrows furrowed “When did you even have time to make this?” Mingyu smiled, “You were talking for quite a bit” he chuckled under his breath and gave him chopsticks. If Mingyu was being honest his hands kind of just made the bowls without getting permission from his brain. He supposed it was around time for his lunch break. He placed two glasses of water next to his and Minghao’s bowls, sitting across from him. 

“Uhm, thanks for the food I guess,”   
“You guess?” Mingyu chuckled, he should’ve expected that. “Well, if you guess, then I guess you can pay it.” A little grin spread across his face for his comeback but Minghao just stared plainly “okay”. Mingyu cleared his throat, “I was joking.” The air immediately became awkward. 

“Oh, alright,” Minghao attempted to chuckle, emphasis on attempted because from Mingyu’s point of view it sounded like Minghao was choking on his spit. Mingyu cackled, and drank some water “Let’s dig in”. 

Mingyu guesses this time his broth was perfect because Mr. “Your broth was too spicy” was gulping the soup like a drink. “You know, that has a lot of sodium right,” Minghao put the bowl down, his glasses a little fogged and lips wet with the red broth, adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed the broth in his mouth before speaking, “Shut up about my health and accept the compliment,” Mingyu chuckled “this broth is delicious.” Minghao stared up at Mingyu, starry-eyed. 

Mingyu took that as his cue to go back to his noodles and shiitake. He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you liked it.” He heard Minghao chuckle, “Do you always blush when someone compliments your cooking?” “I’m not blushing,” and Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows and a pout came to his lips. Minghao actually chuckled this time, a cute little sound “You totally are, you’re even pouting right now,” he sighed. Mingyu forced his lips out of the pout and chugged his ice water, feeling his face heat up more at the teasing. “Shut up.” was Mingyu’s response between another cup of water to Minghao. Then Minghao regained his composure. “Don’t fall for me Mingyu,” the air around them was silent again, a certain weight filling Mingyu’s lungs. Mingyu gulped the last of his water and chuckled,   
“In your dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hehhee I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> kudos and comments are needed greatly, they are my motivation. Please spare kudos, spare comments.


End file.
